


Mortal Catalyst

by ainamclane



Series: Little Black Dress RT Challenge [27]
Category: Moonlight (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, M/M, Sentinel/Guide Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8255345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ainamclane/pseuds/ainamclane
Summary: Mick's decision to turn mortal...





	

**Author's Note:**

> just a small ficlet... was reverenced in "Shattered" but is not needed here. please enjoy!

Mick was always wondering what would have happened if he hadn’t been turned by Coraline so early in his life. He had survived war and had lived quite good for a while before meeting her. And falling for her.

Now, sixty something years later, Mick could only shake his head at what had happened between them and sigh in what had followed. How Coraline had turned him into a monster that he loathed. How she had gotten crazy and had essentially ruined his life.

The only good part about Coraline coming into the whole picture was Josef whom she had brought along.

Josef Kostan, the best friend and oldest friend. The one person Mick could always count on and turn to. It was also like his good conscience coming wrapped in the slick package of the powerful, smart beautiful man. 

While Mick and Josef never had crossed the line between their friendship, Mick didn’t doubt that they were in love with each other. Or at least had been at one point or another in time. But as things turned out to be in life, sometimes you fell for someone while they were with someone else and once they were free to love again, you were in love with someone else. But you never fell out of love with the one person.

Mick felt like that with Josef every now and then. Like they could have eternity together if they were in love at the same time. He didn’t think that either one of them would fall out of love, not after sixty years of knowing one another.

The other factor was, that Mick was certain Josef was a Guide. The calm nature of the older man couldn’t simply be due to his being an old vampire. It was a feeling that Mick had when other people were around Josef and interacting with him. They tended to either not notice Josef or were mostly calm.

When Lola came up, Mick was feeling jealous beyond a normal measure. He realized at that moment that he had never stopped loving Josef and that Beth was merely a small crush in comparison. Someone he felt responsible for, someone he felt like a father or brother to. A crush was strange but Mick was also realizing that Beth never wanted to become a vampire.

The realization about Beth and not wanting to be a vampire came rather late. 

Pretty much after Coraline had turned back up and brought their whole lives into chaos, Mick got the knowledge of the serum that could turn him back to a human. A human being that he had always wanted to be. Before he had been turned against his will and forced to feed on human blood.

While his crush on Beth was the strongest, he got the crazy idea about actually taking the serum. And he did.

Coraline was happy in a way and going her separate ways with her tricks and trying to manipulate him back into being her husband. But Mick was done.

Something snapped inside of him when he tried to save and protect Beth but couldn’t. It was as if being smashed into the nearest wall without his inhumanity to protect him was triggering something else.

Something feral.

It was alien to him in the same way that it was familiar. The rage and strength that flooded his muscles, the feeling of being invincible that had come with being a vampire.

Only, Mick had given up on being a vampire. 

The only other logical explanation was that he just came online as a Sentinel.

And a powerful at that because he was fighting back with a strength that made the vampire look at him in surprise. Mick was surprised for a second as well and while he was stronger than a regular human now, it wasn’t enough to fight of a vampire. 

The only match would be a newly turned vampire. And Mick realized what that meant. He was wincing when he got up from the floor, stumbling through the dark alley and towards the only person that would help him now. The only person he needed.

A few steps into the direction, Mick smelled it. The rotten stink of the streets, the sewers down below, the stifling air of the streets that kept the ocean air away and trapped the smog of the cars.

Next, Mick realized the sounds. So similar to the sounds he could make out as a vampire but oh so more detailed and even more sharp in a way.

Right along with the taste of the picnic Beth and he had had on the beach earlier that day. The foods that were still on his tongue and the salt in the air as well as leftover traces of Beth’s perfume that he could suddenly taste.

Mick wasn’t stupid. He knew exactly what was going on. He knew the signs of a Sentinel ability when he faced them. Just his luck that his heightened vampire senses were similar to the ones he had now and as a result easier to control. He had heard stories of Sentinels coming online that had passed out due to the stress.

Not with him. It was damn easy compared to others.

What wasn’t easy though, was the sense of the empathy that he could feel on the corner of his mind. He didn’t quite know if his senses were distracting him from the assault of the mental reach or if he was simply weak in the mental gifts.

Stumbling on, Mick finally made it to Josef. Begging the other man to turn him was something Mick never thought he would be doing again but stepping up to Josef had come with two or three conclusions in one second.

One, he could only save Beth if he was a vampire again and strong enough to fight the older vampires. Alas, being newly turned.

Two, losing Josef wasn’t an option and Mick had no doubt that his friend would not watch him die of old age, rather than disappear into the night and never show his face to Mick again. And no way would Mick watch that happen. Therefore, having his immortality back to stay with Josef was important.

Three, Josef was his Guide.

“Mick, I promised myself to never turn anyone again,” Josef whispered, nearly broken and Mick looked at the other man, knowing what he was asking was costing him a lot.

But Josef had wrapped his mental shields so tightly around himself that he hadn’t even registered Mick being an online Sentinel. Being his Sentinel.

“Josef,” Mick started and stepped closer, reaching out for the other man: “please open your mental shields.”

Josef was shaking his head the tiniest bit before looking at the other man in wonder, then slowly straightening up and focusing on Mick: “You’re a Sentinel.”

Mick nodded: “I just came online.”

Suddenly, the smile that was stealing its way on Josef’s face was one that Mick had seen only once or twice, usually when he had thought Josef was in love with him.

“You’re my Sentinel.”

Mick nodded: “I think I am.”

Josef was still hesitating for a second but suddenly, hands were on Mick’s body, dragging him close and into a kiss.

A soft kiss to the lips, already beginning their bond.

But there was one thing that Mick knew Josef wouldn’t risk. Having sex with him in a bonding matter would most likely crush Mick’s bones right now.

A second later, Mick felt fangs pierce his skin and he whispered words of encouragement to Josef, knowing the other man needed those to get over the fact that he would essentially kill his Sentinel.

It was worth it though. Mick would open his eyes and be Josef’s equal again. His mate, his Sentinel to Josef’s Guide. Standing together like they had before. 

For eternity.

The end


End file.
